


kiss the pain away

by loserrobin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bruises, Depressing, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserrobin/pseuds/loserrobin
Summary: Concept : Theon kisses the bruises on Jeyne’s body after their escape.Setting : Canon verse.Warning : mention of bruises, mention of torture, depressing fates, angst, hurt/comfort.Words : 508.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Jeyne Poole
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	kiss the pain away

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two and I'm sad they don't get as much love.

_Freedom._

At least, as close as they can get. King Stannis watches Theon with cold eyes, judging him for his wrongdoings. He is meant for scorn, he sewed the contempt into his reputation.

Jeyne refuses to leave his side, pleads with their saviors. “Do not separate us, I beg of you,” she cried, tears shed for a beaten traitor. He half wishes she wouldn’t, afraid they will see through the facade if she insists after him.

“If you can comfort her, you may stay.”

Relenting, Theon is sent to a tent with her. Three guards stand outside, each giving him a warning look. They suspect treachery and they are not far from the truth.

King Stannis has made it clear that his punishment is coming. Jon Snow, Commander of the Night’s Watch, waits for them at Castle Black, waits to see his “sister” and the turncloak. Theon is far less fearful than he should be, but a death by the sword is more honorable than by way of fire, the red woman’s insistence ignored for now. He will be grateful to die as Theon Greyjoy rather than Ramsay Bolton’s dog, Reek.

Jeyne shivers as he slips a fur off her back, lifts the thin shirt as far as he needs to. He doesn't want to see, but he must if he wants to help. Blotches of dark purple and blue greet him, raised skin from where she'd been whipped beginning to heal into scars. The ointment he's been instructed to use will do little to stop the pain, he realizes.

"Ugly," Jeyne's scream-hoarsened voice interrupts his thoughts. "They're ugly, aren't they."

At first Theon thinks her words are meant for the Baratheon king and his bannermen. His mind catches up before any words leave his mouth. Jeyne means the scars, the bruises, the remnants of torture.

"They are," he agrees quietly, makes a noise of apology when she flinches at the first touch on skin. "But you are not."

A bold statement from such a creature, but the words are sincere. Jeyne trembles, a choked sob escaping dry lips. Perhaps the lords don’t find her a winter flower anymore with her frostbitten nose and the sadness in her eyes. Theon hasn’t cared about beauty in a long time, but Jeyne has only ever looked innocent in his eyes.

She looks over her shoulder at him, tears rolling down her cheeks, eyes reddened by her miserable state. “Tell me I’m beautiful.”

He cannot find it in himself to deny her. “You’re beautiful, m’lady.”

“Oh,” her breath stutters, subdued sobs overtaking her next words. She hunches and Theon’s eyes dart to the tent entrance before daring to lean closer, one sweet press of lips to bruised skin. Then another, and another, and yet another, each as gentle and reverent as the last. “Oh gods, help us.”

Theon isn’t certain he believes in any gods, but he is determined to keep Jeyne safe and to bring her to the Wall. He presses the promise onto her skin so she won’t forget.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this far and liked it, you can find other works on my profile! If you're interested in sending a request, check out my tumblr @ [loserrobin](https://loserrobin.tumblr.com/).


End file.
